borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storage Deck Upgrade
Should this be merged? I was thinking about this topic last week and was pondering the prospect of separate articles on the weapon SDU's and Backpack SDU. Because neither are particularly large articles and they are two sides of the same subject perhaps it would be better to merge them into "Storage Deck Upgrade" and set up the revised page with a subsection for each. -- WarBlade 06:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ammo Capacity upgrades by level? I originally thought that ammo capacity upgrades came when you reached a certain part of the game, but I was looking in the DefaultGame.ini and saw this section: +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Combat_Rifle", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Combat_Shotgun", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Patrol_SMG", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Repeater_Pistol", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Revolver_Pistol", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Rocket_Launcher", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Sniper_Rifle", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Grenade_Protean", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) Anyone able to confirm that these are the levels that affect when upgrades become apparent, or it affects something else? Cause I seem to recall that I wasn't able to buy the next level of Ammo Capacity until I had reached New Haven, but I was already almost level 20 by that point... Kleptomaniac666 13:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think it's both. For example, in New Haven i can purchase a purple SDU while i'm level 40 odd, but if i go back to Fyrestone, i can only purchase white SDUs. Not too sure to be honest... --LysanderLSD 13:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 2nd Playthrough - Lost Cave I completed the claptrap rescue here on the second player and it didn't give me another SDU. (Xbox 360) MaseFace 00:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's not supposed to, there's a glitch that gives a small chance of another SDU, the legitimate maximum is 48. Zuphix 14:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Zuphix, I'm pretty sure the maximum is supposed to be 42, not 48. There's an achievement for reaching 42 inventory slots, which when the game was released, was the most you could get. And that's the number most of the Borderlands players that I've talked to have stuck with, since it was never confirmed if getting any SDUs to push the player beyond 42 slots was a portion of the game code intentionally made by Gearbox. However, through sheer luck, I suppose you can go beyond both 42 and 48 (I personally have 45 on my Soldier, and a friend of mine has 50-something on his Berserker). (Xbox 360) ::Thehellsage 22:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Clarification: Playthrough 2 Backpack SDU's are not 100%. It says "chance". To clarify; it is not 100% that you will get a Backpack SDU on the 2nd playthrough. If you want to get the ones that offer it, you need to exit without saving or load from a backup file until the claptrap hands it over. I have tested this and personally confirmed that this works with the first 5 claptraps on Playthrough 2. Krom's Canyon and beyond don't seem to give them. --Gbdeleon 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Additional Info: On Playthrough 2 I got the Lumber Yard Backpack SDU (DLC) on my first try; from what I've read it seems this one may be 100%. Can anyone else confirm this? --Gbdeleon 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Specify "First five",does this mean any of the first five you attempt to repair,or is there certain ones you need to do,and in what order?--Devilush 22:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :first five means the first five claptrap rescue missions to become available in story line series. meaning if you put off aiding any claptraps til old haven you still cannot get a bpsdu. <+> Dr. F Just a question, so is it 100% confirmed that the 6th claptrap (Krom's Canyon) and further are completely incapable of giving an SDU? Or have they just never been shown to give one. I was kind of wondering about why it's only the first 5 as that seems kind of random, on top of the fact that atleast the Krom's Canyon one for sure still shows the reward as being an SDU (on the mission list) even though generally they do give grenade mods. If anybody can confirm that the 6th claptrap and on are incapable of giving an SDU, I'd appreciate it. - K1ng 20:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :_no one_ has reported receiving an sdu as reward for rescue beyond the fifth. if you get one you will be the first to report it (and cause quite a stir, i might add). it would seem the first 5 add up to what the designers think is fair. 20:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks Dr. F. I suppose I'll give it a couple shots then and see if I can get more SDU's, though I've been frustrated with the Scrapyard thus far I've tried atleast 20 times with no SDU. It's confirmed that Scrapyard can give one, right? - K1ng 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ya I just finished 2PT part of the scrapyard and got it on my 1st try Willhelm 55 20:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Highest ammo capacities Maybe the highest ammo capacities should be listed so people know what the highest are. So far mine are pistol 800 revolver 180 SMG 1440 Shotgun 200 Combat rifle 1120 Sniper 120 Rockets/launchers 72 Grenades 9 (ignore the sig. it's from another wiki/s)-- 00:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ammunition SDU bug? After playing on XBOX Live, leaving the game and starting an offline game session, i noticed that the overall grenade capacity dropped without any apparent reason from 9 (dark orange) to 3, so that i had to buy from the closest vending machine the appropriate SDU. The issue has repeated for a couple of times, and did not occur on a duping/farming session. Has this appened to someone else? :Yea it has, 800 cap pistol ammo, next time I load I had 200 cap. I was thinking maybe it's because I exited when I had 0/800. -- 17:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) weapon slot sdu QUESTION - Is this saying there are SIX Equipable weapons slots? IE.. TWO EXTRA, in edition to the normal four ? :no. you start with two and achieve two more. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 12:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Second play through SDUs patched? I have tried 18 25 times now unsuccessfully to obtain the SDU from the claptrap in Sledge's safehouse on the second playthrough. Was this (the PC version via Steam) patched somewhat recently to always give a grenade mod now? 06:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :according to the article, yes. 06:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The article still reflects that it is possible to obtain 5 more SDU upgrades in playthrough 2. Is that for a different version? I have both add-on packs (Dr. Ned, Moxxi) for the PC version if that helps. 23:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry, the article is waffling. last i checked you _could_ get the first 5 BPSDU's in PT2. only those 5 have a chance (rumored to be 1 in 5) to net an SDU the others only result in grenmods. maybe your save is already commited a to grenade. 23:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I can confirm that the bonus 5 BPSDU's in Pt2 can still be obtained with the latest patch. Today, after roughly 5 attempts in Scrapyard I managed to obtain my first bonus SDU (having misunderstood the process beforehand). I remember installing the patch after the Armory DLC was released, but could not find a location to verify the patch number. ALSO just obtained the one in Tetanus Warren after 3 attempts with a 46/48 inventory. Aerte 22:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have removed the line stating these bonus SDU's are removed in Patch 1.3.0. This is not true as i have received 4 more SDU's so far in 2nd Playthrough and have yet to try the Scrapyard, so it is still possible to obtain the additional 5 SDU's in 2nd Playthrough. My current Inventory space is sitting at 54 and i have yet to obtain additional SDU's from Zombie Island & General Knoxxx DLC's. Ok, the article just changed again saying that the additional 5 SDUs were patched out in 1.3.0. Is that true, or some disgruntled newbie taking advantage of easy editing? Not as big a deal with having the bank now, but still would be useful.Gualdhar 00:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I found some wrong info on the SDU page "(These "Bonus" SDUs from the second playthrough appear to have been eliminated with the latest patch (1.3.0))". I can verify that I have recieved the Lost Caves and the Safe House SPT SDU's after the Secret Armory DLC on the 360. Now I had to beat the little twerp up to get them (It took four attemps for each) I would say they have about a 25% chance of showing up vs. a grenade mod. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 18:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I went through my first playthrough as normal and collected the backpack SDUs to end with 42. I then did the Jakobs Cove DLC playthrough one and got another SDU from the Lumberyard putting me at 45. Then the General Knoxx's Secret Armory DLC playthrough one and got another SDU from the Lockdown Palace claptrap putting me at 48. Then I started the second playthrough, and I have successfully collected extra backpack SDUs from the Sledges Safehouse (1st Claptrap possibly capable of giving an SDU in Playthrough 2), The Lost Caves (2nd), New Haven (3rd), and Tetanus Warren (4th). So each of these 4 claptraps thus far in playthrough 2 have given me an "extra" SDU, considering I already saved them all in playthrough one, which now tops my backpack at 60 inventory slots. I have the repair kit and checkpoint for turning in the Scrapyard (5th Claptrap to be saved), and have tried quite a few times with no luck just yet, but I plan on continuing to try. Assuming this claptrap gives me another backpack that'll make 63, then the Jakobs Cove playthrough 2 claptrap will give me another backpack SDU garunteed topping me out at the aforementioned 66 from the "Storage Deck Upgrade" page. I plan on attempting to get another SDU from the General Knoxx's Secret Armory one and will post my results. The point of this post was to confirm that at the very least, the first 4 claptraps in playthrough 2 (after saving all claptraps in playthrough one), are still capable of giving "extra/bonus" backpack SDU's. As soon as I get an SDU or give up on the Scrapyard claptrap I'll also post those results. (Sidenote: I'm playing from the Xbox 360 version after the General Knoxx's Secret Armory and update has been implemented.) - K1ng 07:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE!: I can 100% confirm that at the very least, the first five claptraps in playthrough 2 (after completing all claptraps in pt1), are capable of giving backpack SDUs. I've just received my fifth backpack SDU from the playthrough 2 claptrap located in the Scrapyard. That currently places me at 66 inventory slots, which is the supposed max at the time. I'll be trying for the claptraps in the further locations starting with Krom's Canyon, then Trash Coast, Old Haven, Salt Flats, Crimson Fastness, and Lockdown Palace. Hopefully I can find more SDU's, but if not, then everything about the first five theory is complete. - K1ng 23:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Additional SDU in DLC3: true or false? The wiki page lists an additional SDU that has a chance of being found in the first playthrough of DLC3 (but not the second playthrough), bringing the new potential maximum storage size to 66. I haven't been able to reproduce this; has anyone else gotten another SDU from the DLC3 Claptrap rescue mission? Pepper 23:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that atleast in playthrough one of the Secret Armory of General Knoxx (Xbox 360), the Lockdown Palace claptrap is capable of giving an extra backpack SDU. When I went to give him the repair kit, I saved first, tried, and got a grenade mod. Exited to dashboard, reloaded the game, went back to the claptrap which then gave me the backpack SDU again. Playthrough 2 I'm unsure of at this time, but when I get there, I will post my findings. - K1ng 07:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I may be wrong but I believe the "extra" SDUs con only be obtained if you don't already have 48 BP space (48 then being the maximum unless you return to PT1 after going through PT2 first) - all 4 of my characters have 48 BP space and only one of them has 51 after doing zombie island in PT1 after completing PT2. Zuphix 16:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Tired of wasting time doing the quest over and over trying to get the SDU? I had wasted hours of gameplay trying to get the SDU from the Lockdown Palace claptrap on Playthrough 1 of Knoxx DLC(I had tried the quest about a dozen times and all I got was grenade mods) so I just downloaded the WillowTree# save game editor at SourceForge.net and gave myself the extra 3 inventory slots. I had really wanted to avoid any save game modding, but because of this "feature" that allows you to randomly get extra SDUs, provided you are lucky and have hours of extra play time on your hands, I changed my mind. Now if I run into a claptrap that has been confirmed to reward a SDU and I don't get it on my first try, I'm not going to waste time re-running the quest god knows how many times - I'm just going to use the save game editor. Backpack SDU, Playthrough 2 I'm just curious, but does anyone know if it absolutely HAS to be the first five Claptraps? If nobody knows, it will require some testing, and it is as simple as holding off on saving any Claptraps until the sixth to tenth. I'm mainly curious is all, and the article and this discussion page nowhere mentions whether or not anyone has tried to get SDU from the sixth to tenth Claptrap without getting the first to fifth. To me, it just seems funky if it would only be the first five, and I figure it could be any of the ten, but with a cap of five being attainable in Playthrough 2. A cap of five because, you know, it's half of the default ten in Playthrough 1. It only makes sense to limit it to half for Playthrough 2 (speaking for the Core game itself, and not DLC). Either way, I'd appreciate if anyone can test this out for me, or if somebody already has the answer. I'll do my best to test it out myself if needed when I get another character into Playthrough 2. Thanks guys. -- 01:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Earlier today I finished my run that I started yesterday and got the mx of 66 BP SDU slots. They do have to be the first five in the original game on the second play thru. I hope this helps. Scatty25 19:38 April 25, 2010 100 SDU I was watching a video on the crwalermax page, where a guy had a backpack with 100 items, how is this possibe 06:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Answer is simple: Cheating. He manipulated his savefile to get himself as many space as he wanted. It's possible to go up in the thousands doing this. -- 17:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Return to Zed: weapon SDU on CoOp - only the host gets it I was playing with a friend of mine in CoOp mode, we both started from the beginning building up 2 new characters. When we completed the "Return to Zed" mission, only I (the host) received the weapon SDU upgrade, so I was able to use 3 weapons. Claptraps instead give the SDU reward to both players, so do others quests with "unique" weapons, such the T.K. Wave. Is this a bug? Patch 1.31 2nd Playthrough - No Backpack SDU? Hey, has anyone gotten a Playthrough 2 Backpack SDU? Ever since the patch I haven't been able to pick up any from the Claptraps. SamuelHans 09:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) confirmed: after not playing for a coupla months, I still needed the sledges safe house and scrapyard ones. did sledges safe house, and much to my surprise, I got it on the first try. feeling inspired, I went after the scrapyard one and got it on my second try, so yeah, as of October 17, 2010, the 2nd playthrough SDUs are still attainable Scrapyard SDU Reward Playthrough Hi all, I'm having an issue with the Scrapyard SDU on Playthrough 2. I've restarted this one 24 times so far and have gotten a grenade mod every time, even though I had a full backpack. Since the other ones in playthrough 2 only took 2 or 3 retries, I'm starting to think that the cap (before doing the DLC) might be 54. I am using the Steam version. Can someone help me out on this? KongMD 10:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC)KongMD Nope your not at the cap yet you just having really bad luck I spent about 4 hours tring over and over it took alittle over 75 tries before the sdu I was trying to get on my 2 playthrough came. I have never had to do it that many time most of the time it took me1-6 tries. just keep trying or move on your choice.DCGorm 10:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) DLC4 Tartarus Station 2nd Playthrough Backpack SDU I've been trying to get this SDU for a while, and I haven't read anything about it being by chance. Everytime I complete the quest, there is no reward that pops up. Is there something I'm doing wrong, or is this just a random SDU that produces no reward as the alternative? I have received it on Playthrough 1. :did you open the box? 17:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The first time after I killed the Claptrap, I opened the box and then finished the mission. I hear a sound of a box opening, but nothing opens. The second time I do this, I leave the box closed and finish the mission. I hear the sound of a box opening again, but not the chest to my right. Did I do something unknowingly on the first time around that I forgot this time? I don't know where this box is, since the chest is not opening up. :::After checking this youtube video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKfRahj49vE), the box doesn't have any relevance to finding the backpack SDU. I'm just not getting it at all. After reading the below, is it possible to open two copies of Borderlands on Steam? I figure if I get the SDU with one character, I'll get it for the other? Is there a better workaround? The 1.4.1 Patch, Storage SDU's and what appears to be a new bug. I started playing the expansions just before the latest patch came-out (1.4.1). I'm in DLC#1, The Isle of Dr. Ned. I'm on Playthrough #2 (I haven't done Playthrough #1 yet) and when fixing the Claptrap at the end of the Lumber Yard, I have gotten nothing from him whatsoever - no SDU nor a Grenade mod - just XP, cash, and the Red Chest he gives you. I've attempted this twice now with the same results (it's a long run, even with liberal uses of Phase Walk). I have all 3 DLC's, but have so far only played #1 to any degree. My current inventory capacity is 57 slots (the max pre-DLC). - LordAethar 01:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have played around a bit with which of my characters did not receive a backpack SDU on the 2nd pt of DLC 4, and found that only my character that had completed pt2 of the vanilla game did not receive the backpack or a grenade mod for that matter. I did manage to find a solution to my problem though. I played splitscreen with a character, that had not finished pt 2 of the vanilla game yet, hosting the game, and my post 2.5 character was able to obtain the SDU when the host handed in the same quest. I believe that the same might apply to pt 2 of DLC 1 in the Lumber Yard. Just make sure that the pre 2.5 host picks up the quest, and hands it in and the post 2.5 character should receive the SDU as a reward as well. Elriel za 12:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Only the host receives mission rewards. 13:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : the host only mission rewards applies to missions completed by the guest. meaning if both guest & host have the mission current (not completed) both receive rewards. 17:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :: that is a good point. it will be very useful. ty 07:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The multiplayer work-around is not available to me. To explore the bug I potentially have discovered, I restarted the DLC on Playthrough #1 with this character and am in the process of crushing that into the ground to see if I can get the SDU in that playthrough, and if it'll have any effect on my latter playthrough. I'll post what I discover. LordAethar 14:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost certain it is a new bug/ glitch. I recieved a SDU on both playthroughs for DLC1 and 4. After the rebalancing patch came out I went through the DLC's with one of my characters who hadn't played them and they recieved no SDU on either playthrough. 15:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info Clatchey, I'm assuming that your "older" character had completed both playthroughs (i.e. was on playthrough 2.5)? LordAethar 18:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) That is correct. 18:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) The method I mentioned earlier wasnt just theoretical, I actually used that method to obtain the backpack SDU for my post 2.5 character. I must mention that i play on xbox360, and that it was splitscreen mode, not xboxlive or lan multiplayer. I made sure both characters were at the same point in the questline where they could receive the backpack SDU quest. I believe the reason this works is that when a non scaling character hosts, the person joining has their quest levels scaled down to the host level (only tested for level 61+ quests going down to level 61), and perhaps the glitch with the SDU (or a grenade mod for that matter) not showing up occurs when the quest lvl is >61.Elriel za 06:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) After taking a slightly longer-than-anticipated break from Borderlands due to computer issues, I've finally started the game back up and looked at this problem again. Going by information I've read in other forums, one theory that causes this bug to crop up is when the rewards for a Claptrap Rescue are scaled-up to a player that's beyond level 50. However, there are no SDU's in the game's database "levelled" beyond 50, so no reward can be given. Contrary to some earlier information, this bug doesn't seem to affect Playthrough #1 characters regardless of their level. I confirmed when I took my Level 60 Siren through Playthrough #1 of DLC1 and got the SDU upgrade from the Claptrap in the Lumberyard. I later confirmed that the he SDU in DLC4 behaves the same way - its obtainable normally on Playthrough #1, but bugged on Playthrough #2.5. The SDU in Lockdown Palace in DLC3 scales differently until you beat the Storyline for that DLC, so that may or may not be obtainable on Playthrough #2 or #2.5. However since you can only get that SDU once for the entire DLC, it might be easier to just run that on Playthrough #1 until you manage to get it (remember, that SDU isn't automatically rewarded like it is in DLC1).LordAethar 01:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Playthrough 2.5 Storage Deck Upgrades short and simple question here, is the first 5 claptrap missons for backpack deck upgrades avaible again in playthrough 2.5? : Missions, yes. Backpack SDUs, not always. 13:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) SDUs and ammo spawns I don't know the exact mechanics behind it, but basically the game is most likely to spawn the ammo type you have the least of. Does anyone know if the ammo upgrade SDUs affect this? I.e. let's assume the game will start spawning the ammo when you're at 10% of max capacity or below. Normally you can have up to 80 shotgun shells. So if you have 8 left(10%) the game would spawn some either from bodies or lootable items. Now let's say you upgrade to the very best SDU; your max is now 200 shotgun shells. Will that mean that the game will start spawning when you have 20 shotgun shells left, as opposed to 8? Or is the "grace" ammo spawn just a fixed number and it doesn't matter what your max is? 20:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer Weapon SDUs I have played through playthrough 1 with my buddy, and I currently have 4 weapon decks. My buddy only has two. Is it possible to play playthough 1 again with him being the host and get him the two weapon SDUs? 17:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :only if he has those missions as incomplete or not started. 17:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) it is a good idea to trade off hosting ::If he hosts and starts PT1, you'll know pretty quickly. Then you can speed-run through New Haven to get those two missing slots for him. Try killing everything with melee or your action skill to make this overleveled walk in the park slightly more interesting. Daemmerung 18:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Modded SDUs. Does anyone have/know how to get them? I'm really sick of only having 40something spaces. I want to hold a lot more stuff. I met a dude with 500 slots one time. that would be amazing. I'm on ps3 by the way, jiggs1097 if you want to help : Bank. 14:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : Well, as long as we're on the subject of holding a lot of stuff the inventory, I just had this idea of creating tons of characters to gather backpack SDUs to pool one character with. Since the backpack SDU is an item, I suppose it is droppable (though I haven't personally tried dropping the thing yet). Is this even possible? I mean, a single character having a lot of inventory space by using up backpack SDUs of other characters? TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 03:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Missing out on SDU (in DLC) on 1st playthrough: I played through the Zombie Island DLC before finishing the main storyline, and to my surprise, the broken claptrap in the Lumber Yard only gave me a grenade mod. A useless grenade mod. This migh be an issue that only occurs in the DLC, and hopefully rarely at that. It is mentioned in the wikitalk on the mission page, but it should also have a mention here. Borderlands 2 weapon slot? I got one from the black market. Where does the second weapon slot upgrade come from? --Azaram (talk) 05:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC)